


Structurally Sound

by EctoHoltzmann



Series: Gaybusters! (tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Top!Patty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: A moment alone is of great advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Your muse clutches their hand tightly around my muse’s mouth to silence them.

It was the way Patty had whispered "Relax" that had Holtzmann trembling with anticipation and want. It had been far too long since they had done this, the taller woman tantalizing sliding the false member between the engineer’s thighs. There was a chance the other two would come back as well; A constant thought lurking in the back of Holtzmann’s mind as her breathing became labored and her heart race.

She was feisty most nights, fighting for control and refusing to go down without a quip. But she was silent except for a hitched groan when the historian pressed further, slipping the strap-on in deep to the hilt with a smooth motion. her head tilted forward, blonde tresses free of the complex pinning. One of Patty’s hands had found it’s way to her curls, reaching forward to seize a hand hold and pull her head back up, turning her to to press a bruising kiss to the engineer’s lips. Her other hand had found a firm grip on Holtzmann’s hip, pulling her towards the historian with every thrust as the blonde held on to the desk she was bent over once she was released from the kiss, knuckles white.

The was slow but purposeful, Patty angling every thrust just right, causing the engineer to see stars with every push. As much as she wanted to draw this out, pleased that she had thought to hide a few toys in her toolbox, she knew it was only a matter of time before the girls returned from lunch. Holtzmann pressed her forehead to the desk, a strangled “Harder” escaping her. She knew Patty would oblige.

And she did. The historian grinning to herself as she bent over the smaller woman, pushing up her tank top a little higher to kiss the pale skin of her back before she reached her ear. “Baby, you don’t have to tell me twice.” With that, she straightened up, both hands gripping Holtzmann’s hips and holding her down and in place as the pace quickened.

It hurt in the best kind of way, Patty knowing exactly how to make Holtzmann squirm, beg, and moan under her. The engineer started to pant, making a strangled gasp with every hard thrust, squeezing her eyes shut as she freed one hand and slipped it between herself and the desk, manipulating her clit expertly. She couldn’t let Patty shoulder all the work, and the engineer could be a hard safe to crack under time constraints.

She supported herself on her other elbow, arching her back just enough to warrant more access as Patty made a show of her control. The engineer made tight circles around her clit, feeling the warmth coiling inside as she felt every inch of their delicious new accessory. From the sounds of things behind her, the taller woman was having a field day as well.

Holtzmann found it hard to keep her footing, her boots slipping on the floor as her pulled down pants threatened to fall further, catching them at her bends of her knees. Holtzmann’s breathing was labored, coming out in short bursts as the subtle ridges of the toy made her moan into the thick air around them. 

The blonde felt like she would burst, a staggered “I’m gonna…” dripping from her lips as Patty took that verbal cue as a sign to double her efforts. And she did. Holtzmann felt like she would break under her, even though she knew Patty loved her too much to actually hurt her, that’s what safe words were for anyways.

Everything was rough, hard, filled with a pleasurable pain and ecstacy as her body went rigid and closed around the shaft between her legs. Blue eyes went wide as Patty’s hand clamped down over her mouth, a near scream having ripped itself from her throat right as the doors could be heard closing downstairs. Patty chuckled a little to herself as Holtzmann rode out her high, the taller woman slowing her thrusts and gently slipping out of her.

Holtzmann whimpered, fighting to catch her breath as Patty bent back over and pressed light kisses along the blonde’s shoulders and neck, unbuckling and slipping out of the harness before turning the smaller woman over and pulling her close.

She rested against Patty’s chest, giggling a little like she was intoxicated as the historian pressed a kiss to her blonde locks. “And everyone is worried about me breaking things around here.” Holtzmann’s words came out light and airy, smiling up at Patty, beaming.

“Baby, you and I both know it’d take a hell of a lot more to break this desk.”

Holtzmann grinned, drawing her into a languid kiss. “Wanna find out, Pattycake?”

Patty smirked before a smile spread over her features, the taller woman drawing her bottom lip between her teeth to chew as a few thoughts crossed her mind.


End file.
